Toothless Trouble
by Faye-The-BookWolf
Summary: Six year old Hiccup goes exploring in the woods and meets a troublesome friend, getting into a big mess along the way. :Oneshot:


**A/N- Yay Hiccup and Toothless oneshot. You can imagine this as AU if you want... or you can just say Hiccup forgot about meeting Toothless by the time he re-met him in the movie. XD maybe he just has a bad memory... either that or having dragon propaganda forced into his head every day probably made him forget. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own HTTYD. It belongs to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks  
**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was by no means an ordinary child. It was not however, due to his name, for that, by Viking standards at least, was typical. No. Hiccup was special because he was different from those around him. Six years old and smarter than most grown men of the village. He was an inventor and a dreamer, drawing up wild dragon traps and pretending to be an adventurer. These traits were not particularly Viking-like, which earned Hiccup jeers and shouts from the other children, and often caused the adults to shake their heads at him.

He tried to fit in, he really did, but he just couldn't stop his curiosity and imagination from settling in. He was easily distracted from various tasks, and often, when left alone, would cause havoc upon the village, though to his father the chief, he always swore that he 'didn't do it'

Hiccup quietly slipped out of his home, being careful to not slam the door lest he wake up his father, Stoick, who tended to be grumpy when woken. The six year old let out a small sigh of relief when the door didn't cause any un-needed noise, and thanked the gods that he didn't knock anything over.

Compared to other Viking children, Hiccup was small and scrawny for his age. He was pale, with a head full of red-hair which seemed more auburn than dark red like his fathers, and shocking forest green eyes. He was pale with lots of light freckles which were dotted over his face and arms, and his small figure was often swamped in his overly large clothes. Typically, these were a long green tunic which reached past his knees and the sleeves reached past his small hands. This was matched with simple brown pants and fur-lined boots, and a huge fur vest, which he wasn't very fond of. He had complained to his father about the size numerous times before, but Stoick had merely grunted "You'll grow into it" and the subject was dropped.

Hiccup sighed and blew a strand of his hair from his eyes, checking his fur vest pocket to make sure his drawing pad was still there along with his charcoal pencil. Grinning happily as he affirmed this, he glanced up at the still dark sky. He had time.

He began to run towards the forest, looking around edgily to make sure no-one was following. He had to make it there and back by the time his father woke up, so he wouldn't realize that he'd left. Stoick was a busy man, and though he had lots of responsibilities and found himself scolding Hiccup more than praising him, he did love his son dearly (though he found it hard to show) and had banned him from the forest (amongst several other locations), deeming it 'unsafe'.

Now Hiccup, being an inquisitive child had decided to break the promise he had made with his father and go into the forest. Part of him hoped he'd see a dragon to watch and draw (providing it didn't eat him), but the real reason he was leaving was to find a special spot beyond the forest on a Cliffside. His father had taken him there once, just before sunset, and Hiccup had been amazed at how pretty it was. Of course, he'd tried to get a closer look and had fell from the cliff onto the ledge below, almost breaking his neck in the process.

Hiccup however, wanted to go back so he could see the sunrise this time; his mother had loved the sunrise. Hiccup inwardly sighed at the thought of his mother as he pushed his way through thick foliage.

'_I miss you mummy' _he mused to himself, picking up a long stick to use as a sword so he could fend off imaginary dragons and trolls. _'I know it's been a year now, but me and daddy miss you a lot'. _He shook his head slightly at his own thoughts and jumped onto a rock, swinging the stick around threateningly.

"Okay Troll!" he commanded, narrowing his eyes. "I know you're out here somewhere!" he jumped from the rock and continued to walk, holding the stick straight out in front of him. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! You can't hide from me!"

He ran forward, eagerly swinging the tree branch around, pretending that he was fighting off a troll. Stoick had told him many times that trolls didn't exist, but Gobber had told him that trolls were real, and that he always had to be on his guard, or the trolls would steal his left socks.

"You're not getting my socks, troll!" Hiccup called and ran forward, stumbling lightly as he couldn't run too well in his overlarge tunic. He tripped and fell forward into the dirt, throwing out his hands as protection, throwing his stick to the side. "Oh great" he sighed, pulling himself up slowly to look at his mud-stained clothes. "Daddy isn't going to be happy" he mumbled and stood up. "Stupid trolls..."

He wiped his dirty and grazed palms on his fur vest, wincing lightly. "Ouchie" he mumbled and frowned. He glanced up at the sky and saw the sun would be rising shortly, which caused him to gasp and quickly begin to run, trying his hardest to not trip over again. Unfortunately for the small Viking, he was naturally clumsy. He stumbled and tripped before finally reaching his destination, a small cove of sorts with a huge lake and lush green grass surrounding it, in his eyes, the 'prettiest place on Berk'.

He glanced down at a ledge below him, where he'd fell the last time he was here and hesitated before jumping down onto it, managing, surprisingly to keep his balance. He sat down, crossing his legs and stared out as the sun lit up the sky, casting an orange glow on everything it touched.

"You would have loved this mummy" Hiccup mumbled, pulling out his drawing pad and pencil. He began to draw, the lines flowing clumsily over the bound parchment he held. He stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he worked, his eyebrows knitting together. He had decided a while ago that he would only ever draw when he was alone, because it wasn't considered the 'manliest' or most 'Viking-like' thing to do.

He'd learned this the hard way a few months back, when Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut caught him drawing, they threw his book in the dirt and pushed him around and laughed when he cried. Granted, Astrid showed up, stony-faced as ever and hit them all and told them to leave him alone, but he still learned to never draw in front of them again.

**(Linebreak)**

Hiccup glanced up as the sun rose completely and smiled, closing his eyes happily. He slowly opened them and shut his book with a snap, humming to himself. He stood, sighing as he viewed the dirt on his clothes and put his book and pencil away. He began to quickly climb up away from the cove and off of the ledge, when unfortunately, he slipped, tumbling and sliding down to the ground below.

"Ow..." he moaned from his twisted position on the floor and slowly pulled himself up onto his knees, hissing in pain when he realised he'd hurt them on the way down. Fighting back tears, he sat back and looked at his grazed and bloody knees, matching his already sore palms, and to top it off, he was covered in rock dust. "There's no way that daddy won't notice this" he mumbled, slowly pulling himself up onto his feet. He limped towards the lake and sat down slowly, trying to trickle a little water on the wounds. He cringed as it stung, but pressed his lips together firmly, continuing to hold back the tears. "I'm a Viking" he told himself firmly. "And daddy said Vikings don't cry"

He washed his hands finally and stood, looking around him as the sun shone brightly onto the lake, making it shimmer and dance. He stared at it, entranced before realizing his father would be waking up soon. He turned, seeing a small exit where he could walk out of, as the ledge was too high for him to reach now. He heaved a long-suffering sigh and began to walk towards it, kicking a stone into the lake as he went. He froze suddenly as a twig snapped behind him and he spun around, his heart pounding furiously in his chest.

"H-Hello?" he stammered, backing up towards the exit slowly, bending down to pick up a stone. "Who's there?" hearing nothing but silence, the redhead frowned. "Snotlout, is that you?" he asked warily. Still hearing no answer, he turned to run out of the cove but fell to the ground as something grabbed onto his boot. "AH!" he cried, trying to claw himself away from the new threat. "It's a troll! A troll! Help me!"

He turned to look back, his eyes wide, and a pair of neon green eyes was staring back at him. It was a small, midnight blue reptile with bat-like wings, four legs and small spikes running up its body. He was eagerly playing with the fur on his boots, but upon hearing his shout, had turned to look at him and bared his gums. They stared at each other for a moment until Hiccup finally said:

"You're not a troll!"

The creature tilted its head at him and growled in a almost playful manner, waving its tail around. It was small, just a bit bigger than a Terrible Terror, and he'd never heard of or seen anything like it.

"Well if you're not a troll...what are you?" Hiccup asked curiously, staring at it. "You can't be a dragon. Dragons are scary, with big sharp teeth and they can blow fire! You don't even have any teeth" He reached over to pat the creature on the head, but it recoiled, growling at him. "Sorry! But i'm not gonna hurt you!" Hiccup tried to coax. He glanced up at the sky and his eyes widened in alarm. "Oh no! Daddy!" he jumped up, pulling his foot out of the creature's grasp. "Bye Toothless Dragon!"

He ran straight out of the cove, hitching up his tunic slightly so he could run slightly faster and not trip up, which seemed to work quite well for the most part. He ran out of the forest and stopped, noting with some relief that the villagers had only just begun to wake up. He heard a low purr behind him and turned, to see the creature from earlier following him, flying towards him with a curious look on its face.

"Oh what are you doing?" Hiccup asked, shaking his head. "I can't take you into the village! Daddy says Nettles the kitten is more than enough respon...responsibility for me and said I can't have two, and I can't get rid of Nettles!" he cried, seeing the 'dragons' expectant stare. "You need to go back to where you live! Your mummy or daddy must be looking for you!"

The dragon simply flew up and nestled onto his head, causing the small Viking to let out a childish giggle. "No you can't sit there" he laughed. "You have to go!"

The dragon looked down at him in interest before flying into the village and landing, walking around and darting between barrels to avoid the Vikings who were just starting to exit their houses. Hiccup's eyes widened as the dragon made its escape and quickly ran after it, dodging the Vikings he passed who shook their heads disapprovingly at him.

"Excuse me...pardon me... coming through!" Hiccup said quickly, trying to sprint towards the dragon who was sniffing several barrels of food curiously. Hiccup ran forward with his arms outstretched, trying to catch it just as it sneezed, letting out a small fireball, causing the barrel to blow up. Unfortunately, the flames spread to the barrels next to it, and as Vikings turned round in alarm, the dragon scurried away, leaving Hiccup with his arms outstretched in front of the now destroyed barrel, his mouth opened in a large 'o', his hair and clothes scorched.

"HIC-" someone began, but Hiccup laughed before they could continue.

"Gotta go!" he called, turning and running in the direction the dragon, which he was now certain it was, went. _'Whoever heard of a dragon with no teeth?' _Hiccup thought desperately, trying his best to look around for the small black reptile. It was only when he saw one of the boats in the dock explode, he realized how serious this really was.

"Oh Thor" he gasped, running towards the docks. "Bad dragon! Bad dragon!" he ran towards it, noticing it give a sort of amused laugh before it bounced away again. Shouts were filling the village by this point, and more people were exiting their houses to find out what the noises were about. Hiccup tripped over his own two feet but regained his balance, running after, and then diving on the dragon, causing it to let out a flame which set a nearby rooftop on fire. Both dragon and boy stared at the flames, one in dismay, the other amusement and yells were heard louder throughout the village, people thinking there was a dragon raid.

The black dragon, which Hiccup suddenly wanted to call Besvære*, quickly ran for the forest after seeing its handiwork, leaving Hiccup staring after it in shock.

"Hiccup" he heard a familiar voice say behind him and he inwardly cringed as the burning roof collapsed into the house, the whole thing going up in flames. He turned slowly to see the entire tribe glaring at him, his father at the front. Hiccup, covered in dust, mud and soot, scorched with ripped clothing slowly rubbed his cheek in a awkward motion, leaving a large black soot mark there. He tried to grin sheepishly, though it came out as more of a grimace.

"Oops?"

**A/N - *** **Besvære is Norwegian for 'trouble' I think XD curse my terrible translating skills. **


End file.
